Do amor silente
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Yaoi, Milo POV, cenas lemon. "Passei todo este tempo aqui, Camus, contando tudo isso porque não quero que você esqueça a nossa história". Presente de níver para CAROL COLDIBELI.


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya não me pertence, é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Cia... se pertencesse a mim, a testosterona dos dourados seria usada de OUTRO jeito... 9.9 Ahem! Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.**

**SINOPSE:**** Yaoi, Milo POV, cenas lemon. "Passei todo este tempo aqui, Camus, contando tudo isso porque não quero que você esqueça a nossa história". Presente de níver para CAROL COLDIBELI.**

**NOTA:**** Estou tentando me adequar às normas gramaticais em vigor no Brasil desde 1º de janeiro de 2009. Caso tenha escapado alguma coisa, por favor me avisem. Sabem como é, ainda sou do tempo do trema...**

* * *

**Gee! Já escrevi yaoi e até dark lemon... e nunca escrevi Milo x Camus! Bizarro, porque amo várias fics desses dois. Mas agora surgiu uma oportunidade! Esta fic é presente de níver para minha querida fiotinha CAROL COLDIBELI! Eu tava devendo isso há muito tempo...**

**Na verdade esta fic está atrasada, já que o níver da Carol foi dia 10 *apanha*. Mas no meu caso é assim mesmo, "antes tarde do que nunca". E eu sou mesmo cara-de-pau... u.u'**

**É angst (ou drama? Ou os dois? Sei lá u.u) e não tem muito a ver com uma data festiva quanto um aniversário. Tentei fazer um Milo menos OOC, reproduzir aquele cavaleiro orgulhoso da série, mas não sei se consegui. Mas **_**well**_**... lá embaixo papeamos mais. Espero que curtam (fiotinha e galera leitora).**

**

* * *

****Do amor silente**

Você se lembra de quando nos conhecemos?

Éramos ainda tão pequenos! Tínhamos então quatro anos e já estávamos prontos para um treinamento superior, predestinados a estas armaduras pelas próprias estrelas. Não sei ainda como posso me lembrar de uma cena tão longínqua, mas acho que eram seus olhos. Se eu era uma peste encarnada, você era a criança perfeita. Doce, introspectiva, quieta e com sede de conhecimento. Bebia cada palavra de seu mestre, e até mesmo dos nossos.

Naquele tempo eu já tinha um certo fascínio por você. Tentava atazaná-lo, chamar sua atenção para mim, crianças precoces que éramos. Queria ser seu amigo. E, por mais chatinho que eu fosse, tudo se dissipou quando, depois de uma piadinha cretina após um tombo meu, você riu, mas não de mim. Você riu_ pra mim_. E aquele riso ingênuo, e aquela mãozinha clara, tão diferente da minha, vindo em minha direção para me ajudar a levantar. E então eu soube que tinha conseguido meu intento.

Tornamo-nos unha e carne, e nem nossos mestres eram capazes de dizer o que nos unia. Tão diferentes, tão próximos. Você me emprestava seus livros infantis e eu aprendi a gostar um pouco de ler – eu, você sabe, que detestava ficar preso a uma cadeira que fosse. Eu o ensinei a jogar bola e revelei um dos melhores zagueiros da turma.

Então partimos para nossos treinamentos específicos. Permaneci em minha amada Grécia, lutando contra o calor enquanto imaginava seu sofrimento na Sibéria gelada. Quantas vezes, inocente que eu era, pedi ao meu mestre que lhe enviasse meu cobertor favorito? E sentia tanto a sua falta... aquela sensação opressiva no peito, que Aldebaran costuma chamar por uma palavra tão esquisita quanto triste... "saudade", acho que é isso.

Então chegou o grande dia. Éramos menos que adolescentes, mas carregaríamos o fardo de Santos de ouro. Poucos estavam mais orgulhosos do que eu ali, aceito pela sagrada armadura de Escorpião.

Então finalmente vi você. Confesso que estava temeroso com o momento em que nos veríamos novamente frente a frente. Ali, na frente do Grande Mestre, seus olhos pareciam ter adquirido o gelo eterno que você já dominava. O castanho-avermelhado era frio e parecia não me reconhecer enquanto, sem emoção alguma, recebia a armadura de Aquário.

Seu mestre tinha lhe tolhido a doçura e os sentimentos. Você construiu para si uma armadura ainda mais dura que o oricalco que agora lhe vestia o corpo pálido, e passou por mim como se eu fosse feito de ar. Fiquei indignado e lhe segurei o braço, mas você simplesmente se desvencilhou com elegância, as longas madeixas vermelho-sangue deslizando de leve pelo meu rosto enquanto partia. Naquele momento, cheguei a desejar lhe dar um soco com força – sabe como é esse meu jeito um tanto... _passional_. Enquanto os nossos colegas desciam, deixei-me ficar para trás, tentando controlar meu péssimo humor para não lhe dar o gostinho de me ver alterado por sua indiferença. É, sou orgulhoso e nunca escondi isso.

Já lhe disse que você sempre foi uma caixinha de surpresas?

Passava eu por Aquário, o punho cerrado e a mente toldada de irritação, quando uma mão gelada interrompeu o meu caminhar. Naqueles poucos segundos, não sabia se o empurrava, se o xingava ou se lhe daria o soco que queria, mas congelei ao ver seu rosto. Onde estavam aquelas geleiras de instantes atrás? Seus olhos pareciam os mesmos de sempre, o sorriso continuava o mesmo. Aquele sim era você. O som metálico reverberou pelas paredes quando nossas armaduras se chocaram e você me puxou para um abraço apertado, intenso, _saudoso_.

_Claro que não me esqueci de você, seu bobo... senti tanto a sua falta..._

Eu gravei aquela singela frase comigo. Ninguém no Santuário inteiro ouviria a mesma coisa. Ninguém receberia aquele sorriso. Ninguém veria aqueles olhos. Éramos tão jovens ainda, mas nossos destinos pareciam traçados... entrelaçados.

Por durante alguns anos nossa vida permaneceu aquela rotina: treinar, treinar... e conversar um com o outro. Você estava mais distante da turma do que nunca, reservado e indiferente, mas em nossas visitas mútuas demonstrava não ter deixado morrer aquele garoto que me sorriu e estendeu a mão. Você parecia guardar seus sorrisos pra mim, e isso me enchia de orgulho. Eu me sentia especial.

Você um dia, quando já éramos adolescentes, chegou pra mim vestindo sua máscara de indiferença, e isso me fez ficar alerta. Não sem razão: anunciou seu retorno à Sibéria para treinar alguns pirral... alguns _garotos_. Deve se lembrar bem da minha reação, porque o vaso que quebrei era um dos seus favoritos... enfim. E, depois de fazê-lo jurar que manteria contato comigo, que se alimentaria bem e levaria ao menos um de meus cobertores de estimação – você sempre achou graça por eu ser tão friorento - , _permiti_ que fosse. Acho que só depois disso você se permitiu sorrir. E eu nunca lhe perguntei o porquê de o anúncio ser tão frio a princípio. Você não tinha medo da minha reação...

... tinha?

Foi somente após sua partida, quando passei pela primeira vez pela casa de Aquário, que percebi que quem tinha partido era _mais_ que um amigo...

Mas sabe? Apesar da minha descoberta recente, do fato de sermos homens e Santos de Atena, devo confessar que me lembro com carinho daqueles anos afastados, e não com angústia. Você manteve sua promessa e trocamos cartas periodicamente. Eu as guardo até hoje e sempre releio antes de dormir. E aquele contato por carta parecia tão... _platônico_... céus, nunca usei essa palavra! ... que eu não me sentia culpado ou confuso.

Ah, aquela troca de cartas! Eram sutis, mas de minha parte, intensas. Insistia em dizer que sentia falta de nossas conversas, do tempo que passávamos juntos. Com o tempo, a falta que eu sentia já era da sua voz... dos seus olhos, dos seus abraços... creio uma vez ter usado mesmo a palavra "pele". Oh, céus! Eram de fato cartas de amor! Vergonha de mim...

Você, claro, não dizia nada disso. Apesar de nunca haver muito assunto, não falava nada de potencialmente constrangedor. Exceto que, em sua última carta, você mencionou que meu cobertor ainda conservava o meu cheiro, mesmo após tanto tempo. Poderia ser uma tentativa de piada, claro: você e sua mania de zombar de minha intolerância ao frio. Mas aquela frase mexeu comigo de uma forma muito estranha. Lia e relia... e me vinha um frio na barriga, uma estranha sensação.

O meu cheiro... você, naquele fim de mundo, dormia com o meu cheiro...

O seu retorno, já homem feito, foi quase igual ao outro. Diante do Grande Mestre, um perfeito bloco de gelo com peruca ruiva – ha, você sempre detestou quando eu dizia isso! Demorei-me em Peixes, jogando conversa fora com Afrodite, para que os outros passassem e pudesse ficar a sós com você. Já não sentia vontade de socá-lo, claro, mas sabia que não seguraria meu abraço saudoso – e _apaixonado_, mas disso você não precisava saber – e você não gostaria de se derreter comigo na frente dos outros.

Quando senti aquela mão fria em meu braço, virei-me para você e não contive um sorriso, esperando pelo seu abraço. Como daquela vez, seus braços quentes – apenas para mim! – me rodearam e o choque das armaduras ecoou pelo templo de Aquário, anunciando nosso reencontro.

Só o que eu não esperava eram aqueles lábios macios pousando sobre os meus.

Não era meu primeiro beijo, tecnicamente falando. Por mais que meu senso de dever me impedisse de procurar amantes a torto e a direito, meus hormônios adolescentes eram bem turbulentos – escorpiano, você sabe... mas aquela revolução no estômago, aquele pulsar desenfreado do meu coração... fez eu me sentir uma virgem em sua noite de núpcias. E era apenas um _beijo_, pelos deuses! Como nunca tinha experimentado antes, mas, ainda assim, era pra ser apenas um beijo!

Nossos encontros em Aquário passaram a ser mais furtivos, mais intensos. Eu temia tanto... ah, Camus! Só hoje, mais adulto e mais paciente com leituras, sou capaz de entender suas alusões a Oscar Wilde **(1)** em suas cartas... embora fosse eu, de nós dois, aquele que mais se importava com o pensamento alheio. Éramos dois homens... mais que isso, dois Santos de Atena, _juntos_! Orgulhosos, imponentes e amantes. Nunca namorados, _amantes_. Porque amávamos, e porque essa palavra, injustamente, carrega um fardo de ilegalidade, de algo errado. E nosso amor era lindo, mas proibido. Era o amor silente, o amor de sombras, "o amor que não ousa dizer o nome" **(2)**.

Droga, estou virando poeta.

Mas em sua biblioteca, escudado dos olhares do mundo, eu esquecia meus medos. Conversávamos e nos beijávamos, perdidos nos braços um do outro. Os beijos e toques eram tão naturais quanto respirar, como se tivéssemos passado a vida toda fazendo aquilo. E você, que sempre foi tão certinho, mas ao mesmo tempo tão mente aberta – sempre fui, como você mesmo dizia, um teimoso de marca maior – afagava meus cabelos e dizia que não havia o que temer... que sentir era uma fraqueza, não um pecado. E que você se reservava o direito de ser fraco a sós comigo, porque sabia... sabia que encontraria fortaleza em mim. E vice-versa.

Era o seu estilo rebuscado de declaração. Nunca ouvi um "eu amo você", embora eu mesmo dissesse isso sempre e sempre. Mas eu o conhecia suficientemente bem para reconhecer em cada toque que estava ali comigo, e era ali que queria ficar. E eu não precisava de mais nada.

Foi ali, naquele divã da sua biblioteca, que nos amamos pela primeira vez.

Camisas já eram dispensadas e os toques já avançavam calça adentro, mas algo sempre nos refreava. Naquela noite, porém, eu tomei a iniciativa. Joguei o que restava de orgulho viril pela janela e pedi, com todas as letras, que você me tomasse. Você respondeu com um beijo diferente, urgente, e senti que não haveria mais volta.

Você era _menor _que eu – admito, desde nosso primeiro reencontro verificava isso nos banhos coletivos – mas, mesmo assim, você me perguntou, já dentro de mim, se eu sentia dor. Sim, eu sentia. Muita. Mas aquela dor era doce, porque era você. E eu sorri e neguei, puxando-o para um beijo carente enquanto você começava a se mover. Devagar. Carinhoso. Intenso.

Nosso ritmo era forte, mas sincronizado. Nossos corpos se encaixavam com uma naturalidade absurda. A fria biblioteca de Aquário ardia enquanto nossos corpos nus e suados buscavam um ao outro. Rostos corados, arfares... você sempre gostou de ouvir sacanagens. Meus gemidos extasiados, seus suspiros contidos. Você me tocava fundo, eu delirava. Eu o apertava dentro de mim, você ofegava. E nosso ápice era apenas a coroação de uma relação orgásmica por inteiro.

Milo de Escorpião falando bonito. É, também estou surpreso.

A partir de então, nossa relação se tornou completa. Ideias, braços, beijos e sexo em uma mistura que parecia completar nossas existências, e me sentia ainda mais homem quando o recebia dentro de mim. Será que alguém suspeitava? Não creio. Éramos máscaras de orgulho durante o dia; corpos ardentes à noite. Quem iria imaginar que o orgulhoso Santo de Escorpião e o gélido Santo de Aquário se despiam de suas poses para se amarem em segredo nas quentes noites gregas?

Após nossos encontros, eu me despedia de você e retornava à oitava casa sem despertar grandes suspeitas – éramos apenas amigos sem grande intimidade que aproveitavam a noite para conversar amenidades e ler juntos em sua biblioteca. Ah, desvencilhar-me de seu corpo exausto pela noite de paixão... fazia isso com muito pesar, porque meu desejo mais profundo era dormir em seus braços embalado pelo seu coração. Mas você me sussurrava um "_Até amanhã_" e isso me dava forças. Não era uma despedida, afinal. Eu não era nenhum canalha o abandonando. Eu voltaria. Eu _sempre_ voltaria pra você, e você sempre soube disso.

Nosso último encontro... foi na véspera daquele dia.

Eu nunca escondi de você que sempre fui seu, e quando transávamos fazia questão de salientar isso. Por isso deve entender minha surpresa quando, já nus, você me pediu para possuí-lo daquela vez.

Fecho meus olhos e a visão me vem com clareza. Você se deitando no divã de couro negro, lânguido, a pele clara fazendo um delicioso contraste com os fios rubros que sempre amei. Aquele sorriso doce, que era somente meu, e aquele pedido suave. Você sempre me deixou arrepiado quando sussurrava, Camus. Acho que já sabia disso.

_Quero ser seu, Milo..._

Glória, sensação divina! Possuir o seu corpo e a sua alma era uma dádiva. Preparei-o com todo o cuidado possível para não machucá-lo com meu órgão, que já era grande e naquele momento havia se intumescido de forma inédita pelo que estava prestes a acontecer. Percebendo-o pronto, introduzi-me devagar.

Você mordeu os lábios, uma pequena lágrima surgiu em seus olhos enevoados. Beijei-o com carinho e o masturbei devagar, enquanto aguardava sua permissão para me mover.

_Vem..._

Aquela noite foi tão fantástica, Camus! Estar dentro de você era como adentrar o Éden proibido e comer de suas maçãs sem medo de punição. Mas naquela noite, você estava solto como nunca antes. Arranhava as minhas costas e gemia sem pudores. Beijava-me entregue, enlaçava as pernas torneadas ao meu redor e me puxava mais contra você, como se desejasse que nos fundíssemos por completo – o que de forma alguma era uma má ideia. Vê-lo finalmente se derramar em minhas mãos foi um prazer sublime, e esse êxtase me proporcionou o gozo mais intenso que já tinha experimentado.

Naquela noite não fui embora. Fizemos amor várias vezes – ora eu era seu, ora você se abria novamente a mim. O amanhecer já se fazia próximo, nossos corpos esgotados e extasiados buscando o merecido repouso quando, antes de finalmente adormecer em seus braços como sempre quis, ouvi um sussurro doce:

_Je t'aime, ma pomme..._ **(3)**

Abracei-o mais forte e me senti a mais feliz das criaturas sobre a Terra. Meu coração batia com força, tentando calar meu desconfiado cérebro que já murmurava que algo estava para acontecer, que alguma coisa estava errada. Ignorei minha mente e o beijei, dizendo que você e eu nos pertenceríamos para sempre, porque era a ordem natural das coisas.

Aquele dia amanheceu vermelho. E o resto... o resto é silêncio. **(4)**

Quero que saiba que a primeira coisa que farei quando nos reencontrarmos, seja onde for, vai ser esganá-lo com minhas próprias mãos por ter me abandonado. Mas depois me prostrarei aos seus pés, que é o meu lugar. Eu sei que vou chorar. Talvez você mesmo chore, se estivermos sozinhos ou se você finalmente deixar cair essa máscara besta de homem sem sentimentos. Mas não importa; irei me agarrar à sua cintura e implorar para nos amarmos novamente, para voltarmos àquele divã de onde nunca deveríamos ter saído.

Está tarde, preciso ir. Mu certamente está preocupado, acho que ele talvez saiba agora. Mas precisava vir falar com você. Passei todo este tempo aqui, Camus, contando tudo isso porque não quero que você esqueça a nossa história. Sei que sua mente arguta está bem longe desse túmulo gelado, mas peço aos deuses que, se eles podem levar nossas orações ao outro mundo, levem também minha voz até onde você está.

E se por acaso estiver sofrendo por ter amado "errado" nesta vida... se por acaso os deuses condenaram seus sentimentos doces e sinceros... se amar um igual, embora tão diferente, for mesmo pecado como tanto se apregoa por aqui... não se preocupe. Em breve estarei aí com você, sofrendo ao seu lado e sorvendo as suas lágrimas. Você irá sorrir pra mim mais uma vez e dizer que, assim como eu, não se arrepende de nada, porque nos amarmos é a verdadeira ordem natural das coisas.

E ali será o Paraíso.

* * *

**(1)** Oscar Fingal O'Flahertie Wills Wilde (nuss!), controvertido escritor irlandês do século XIX. Era homossexual.

**(2)** Célebre expressão usada por Wilde para falar da homossexualidade.

**(3)** Francês, tradução (óbvia): "Eu te amo, minha maçã". Um apelidinho romântico que na verdade consiste em um trocadilho: para quem não sabe, "Milo" significa "maçã" em grego. O apelido "_Pomme_" utilizado por Camus para Milo foi criado (bom, pelo menos eu o vi pela primeira vez) pela **Miss Nii**, todos os créditos a ela. Aliás, mó tempão que não nos falamos por MSN, né, moça? *apanha*

**(4)** "O resto é silêncio" ("_The rest is silence_"), famosa citação da peça "Hamlet" escrita por William Shakespeare. Pedro Bandeira usou uma tradução alternativa – e igualmente válida – da frase, "A morte é silêncio", em uma de suas obras, uma releitura de "Hamlet" de nome "Agora estou sozinha". Um dos meus livros favoritos na adolescência, recomendo. Isso se deve ao fato de a palavra inglesa "_rest_" significar tanto "resto" quanto "descanso". No caso, o "descanso" a que Bandeira se refere (e que ele julga também ser a interpretação mais plausível pretendida pelo próprio Shakespeare) é o descanso "eterno", o descanso da morte.

* * *

**Cabô! 8D**

**Fiquei até com medo de atrasar mais, mas deu certo n.n Pois é, essa ideia do desabafo do Milo me veio do nada durante o banho. Perguntei à minha querida aniversariante se ela se importaria em ganhar uma fic meio pra baixo e ela disse que não, então...**

**Ficou meio maçante? Peço desculpas. O Milo saiu um tanto mais... **_**poético**_** do que deveria ser. Mas acho que a melancolia torna as pessoas poetas, afinal. A caracterização do Milo pecou bastante, na minha opinião, mas não consegui fazer melhor x.x**

**Camus duas-caras... pois é, meio difícil uma pessoa simplesmente **_**não ter**_** sentimentos. Acho que foi uma tentativa válida mostrá-lo mais humano, um homem orgulhoso que esconde vida debaixo de tanto gelo. Ficou um tanto idealizado, mas acho que podemos dar um desconto... afinal, é a visão de um homem apaixonado n.n'**

**Alguém reconheceu ali em cima a menção à cena que aparece de relance no anime, na Saga de Hades, logo após a morte da Saori?**

**Fiota, espero de coração que tenha gostado. É uma fic bem melancólica, mas que deixa aqui uma lição meio clichê (que eu nunca sigo, mas **_**whatever**_**, deve ser defeito de fábrica): VIVER. Aproveitar a vida a cada dia ao lado de quem você ama. Afinal, isso é tão bom! Deixar a nossa marca nos corações alheios dura muito mais que uma foto... dura pela eternidade, porque o papel se esvai (ou, hoje em dia, o arquivo se corrompe), mas a alma vive para sempre.**

**Mais uma vez, **_**happy **_**níver, Carol! Renovo meus votos (hoje e sempre) de uma vida muito feliz, cheia de luz e sorrisos sinceros, e que suas lágrimas sejam sempre de felicidade. **_**Kissus**_**, te adoro!**

_**Kissus**_** também a todos que me aturaram até aqui. Ah, sim: se acharem que vale a pena, comentem ^^ Críticas, elogios, dar um "oi"... sei lá.**

**Agora dormir, graças x.x Muito obrigada pela atenção e até a próxima!**

**(13/09/2010)**


End file.
